Cry
by the hogwarts two
Summary: One day, Ginny Weasley discovers that not all things can be taken for granted. This is a songfic to Mandy Moore's "Cry." D/G.


**::. Cry .:: by The Hogwarts Two**

A/N: This story was strongly inspired by Mandy Moore's "Cry." I don't own the song, nor do I own Harry Potter. This story is only for my own enjoyment, and will not be sold or used in any way including money. Enjoy! ~Hal

Ginny gazed out her dorm window, scanning the Hogwarts grounds, deep in thought. Reminiscing over old jokes, old memories. Trying to take everything in before she left. Before she moved away. Before she never came back. Her warm cinnamon eyes soaked in every detail, absorbed every tree. Peering closely, she saw a dark figure standing by the lake. _Strange. I thought everybody was in the Great Hall…_

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

          Ginny ran out of the Gryffindor tower, and hurried out the front doors of the school. She had hurriedly pulled on a cloak, and now she shivered in the cold blistery wind. But there was no turning back. Her curiosity was aroused, and she would not rest until she saw who it was. Who would be out on a day like this? She glanced at the dark cloudy sky that rumbled ominously. Walking quickly, she reached the edge of the trees and crept towards the lake, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person. As she looked out over the shores of the lake, her eyes intent on the huddled figure, she tripped over a rock and fell. Her knee hit the ground hard, earning her a couple of good scratches. She heard a sharp crack when her leg twisted underneath her painfully. Oh shit.

           Groaning painfully, Ginny got to her feet. Good idea, Gin. Come out in dark, stormy weather and twist your ankle. Right next to the lake, too. Just because I'm nosy. Just great. Now I can't even walk. She reached for her wand in her pocket...nothing. She felt for it again. She began to panic. I must have grabbed my spare cloak on the way out. Biting her lip, she decided to shout to the person on the shore. Hopefully, they would help her.

          "Hello?" she shouted. The person turned around reflexively. And Ginny never forgot what she saw. 

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside   
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

          He was crying. Wet, shiny tears. His eyes hypnotized her. They were the colour of the stormy sky, as deep as the ocean. It seemed to her like the moment lasted for an eternity, and that they were the only people on that mattered.  

He saw her. She was magnificent. Her fiery hair was blowing in the wind, contrasting sharply with her dark robes. Pale skin, dotted with tiny freckles that illuminated her eyes. Her eyes. Deep, rich, chocolaty brown, with hints of gold. He stared at her. She was only a few feet away. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her approaching. He hoped she hadn't seen the tears. He hoped she hadn't seen him cry. 

_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before   
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

          Ginny finally broke from her trance and hopped the last few feet. "Draco." He nodded. "Ginny." He stared at her intensely, her face flushing a bit. _His eyes are so conflicted…full of emotions. _Ginny tore her eyes away and looked down at the ground. "I was a bit of a fool and injured myself…so…" He quietly pulled out his wand and muttered a quick healing spell. She tested her foot gingerly.

          "Thanks…Draco." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, gathering her courage. "Are you okay?" He gave a visible start and she heard a sharp intake of breath. She looked into his eyes, feeling braver. And she saw it all. She saw the pain. The loneliness. She saw how he hated being who he was. How he desperately wished he could be someone else. She bit her lip. "Draco…" she murmured.  

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...._

          Draco heard the familiar tone in her voice. Pity. He didn't need pity. He was a Malfoy. He didn't take this from anybody… "I don't need your help, Weasley," he sneered, pasting a fake smirk on his face. "Leave me alone and go back to your ragtag friends. Oh, yeah, they probably aren't missing you anyway." He turned around, his eyes misting over again. _I am strong. Malfoys don't cry._

          Ginny glared at him. His eyes revealed it all. _The eyes are the window to the soul…or something like that. I won't give up. _"Draco, I'm not going to leave." His words had stung, but she was used to it by now. They stood there for a moment silently, his back turned away from her. Ginny pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

          Suddenly he whirled around, startling her. He looked at her helplessly. "I…don't know what to do.." he whispered in a broken voice. She reached out tentatively, and he flinched. She put her arms around him and hugged him, her own eyes starting to water. "It'll be okay…" she whispered.

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...___


End file.
